Sesshomaru's Life
by DivergentAnimeGamer
Summary: Sesshomaru is wounded&then found&taken care of. Two years later his past comes back to haunt him. What will he do with this new life he'll have to live? The summary sucks I'm sorry. The story is good though. Please R&R.
1. First Meeting

Sesshomaru's Life

Authors: TwilightAnimeGamer&Not-so-perfect-angel

**Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd**

**A/N: This story has been put up on not-so-perfect angel's account before. It was in script format. I've revised a few chapters and I'm trying one more time to see where this gets me. Hope you enjoy it…  
><strong>

CHAPTER 1: FIRST MEETING

It started out as a normal day. A woman was returning from the village with some herbs she had just bought, but as she got close to her cart, she saw Sesshomaru a few miles off. He was walking, but his footsteps were a bit staggered, and he seemed dizzy as well. As he got closer, she saw daggers protruding out of his body. About two miles before he reached the village he collapsed, so the woman decided to help him. Taking care not to move him too much, she managed to quickly put him into the back of her wagon with the rest of her gathered herbs and bring him to her home, which is on the outskirts of the village. As she took out the daggers and treated his wounds, she secretly hoped he would wake up soon so he could tell her what happened. After two days of him being comatose, he slowly woke up, looking a bit dizzy and disoriented...

As Sesshomaru woke up, he started looking around, noticing that he was not where he had passed out. As he scanned the room, his eyes came to rest on a beautiful pale skinned demon woman, with long, ebony black hair and emerald green eyes that seemed similar to his.

_She must be a wolf demon. But what is she doing staring at me like that? _

"Who are you? And where am I?" Sesshomaru demanded.

As the woman continued to look at him, she smiled a little, and he saw two fangs on the edges of her mouth as she answered him. "I see you're finally awake now. How do you feel?" she asked him.

"I asked you a question," Sesshomaru stated back instead of answering her.

She tilted her head and looked at him a little sideways, her smile slipping a little. "Are you always this way? Or are you just like this when you're wounded?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru slightly narrowed his eyes at her. "Answer my question." He demanded.

She sighed and rolled her eyes a little. "You collapsed about two miles from the village so I brought you here to take care of you…" she started.

"That's not what I asked you" Sesshomaru interrupted, not caring how she takes it. After hearing it, he could tell she was getting annoyed at his persistence. Not like he cared.

"I'm getting to it, so don't be so impatient. My name is Roze and I help take care of the people in the nearby town…" the woman answered him.

Sesshomaru smirked at her slightly. "Why do you take care of pathetic humans? Aren't you a demon?" he asked her.

"Well yes I am… but that has nothing to do with the feelings I have for people…"

Sesshomaru interrupted her again. "Feelings you have for people? You actually care about the pathetic humans in this world?"

Roze frowned at him and gave him a bit of a disapproving look. "What's wrong with that? They're living things too aren't they?"

"Humans are too weak to be cared about," Sesshomaru stated ruthlessly.

Roze smirked at him. "Too weak? Look at who's talking." A look of concern passed over her face as she looked at him. "Better yet, should you even be talking yet?"

"Don't talk about me like that! I'm not weak!" Sesshomaru stated, almost yelling at her.

"Hmpf. Well, for right now you are," she said back to him, sitting back and crossing her arms.  
><em>Oh how I want to claw you up! <em>Sesshomaru thought. He tried to get up out of the bed so he could do just that with his poison claws, but before he could get very far out of the bed she somehow managed to shove him back down.

Roze gave him a look of... what Sesshomaru thought was mild irritation. He wasn't sure since Inuyasha was the only one to ever give him looks like that... well, he's the only one Sesshomaru ever noticed giving them to him.

"Don't be so hotheaded! You are very weak at the moment, so you shouldn't push yourself too much." Roze snapped at him. "Now, it seems that the daggers aren't the only reason you collapsed, am I right?" asking Sesshomaru as if they were friends.

"I'm fine" Sesshomaru stated and attempted to get up and walk out, but he quickly realized the poison that had covered the daggers had taken a bigger affect on him than he thought, and instead fell to his hands and knees.

"I told you before that you need to rest. Now let's get you back to bed." Roze said as she tried to help him up, but he shoved off her touch.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled at her.

_Ohhh, that's it mister. That is the __final __straw. _Roze thought to herself as she reacted. Her hand swept hard across his face as she slapped him, something she had been itching to do for the last few minutes, and she knew he could now easily see how irritated she was. "I'm trying to help you here! The least you can do is not to be so stubborn and let me!"

"Don't slap me again," Sesshomaru snarled, looking at her coldly.

_Ha, as if that look will make me scared of you. _Roze thought to herself.

"Look, I'll make a deal with you. I won't slap you again if you cooperate with me and let me help you… okay?" She asked him calmly.

"Fine" Sesshomaru stated. He lets her help him up, and she managed to prop him into a semi-comfortable sitting position in the corner to rest.

"So what else is wrong besides the fact that you got hit with a bunch of daggers? You don't look like the kind of demon who collapses from just that."

"They were poisoned" he stated, giving Roze a blank look.

At his statement she gave him a slightly confused look. "Poison? Wouldn't you be immune to poison? Your claws are poison, aren't they?"

"Are you stupid or something? Just because I have poison claws doesn't mean I'm immune to all poisons" he stated, with a little bit of annoyance at Roze's questions.

"Okay, well I'm sorry," Roze apologized. "That wasn't very nice of me, and I'm only trying to help you."

"I don't need your help" Sesshomaru stated, acting as if he was ignoring her.

Roze sat back and sighed, looking at him again from where she was sitting. "You may not think you need it, but you should still be considerate to someone who is offering you help. Now, are you going to be stubborn? Or are you going to let me help you?" she asked him annoyingly.

"Do what you want" he stated. "I don't care."

Roze got up from her sitting position and headed toward her front door, which is only a large hanging flap of animal skin. "I'm going to get some herbs for that poison… just sit here and don't leave, okay?"

"Fine. It's not like I have a choice anyway" he stated, and Roze walked out and into the woods to find the herbs she needed.

After Roze leaves, Sesshomaru starts looking around the cabin and while he's inspecting it, a girl who looks similar to Roze walks in, but he could tell automatically that she was a hanyou. As she walks in she calls for Roze, looking around for her. _Hmph, if she had any common sense she would know she wasn't here right now._ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Roze! Roze?" As she scans the cabin some more, she finally noticed Sesshomaru sitting in the corner.

"Um…who…what? …" She stuttered out.

"Are you related to Roze?" Sesshomaru stated, staring her down with a bit of contempt in his eyes.

"Uh…yes…I'm her sister…Are you a friend of hers?" she asked him.

"Hardly" he stated. Just before he had the chance to make the girl feel even more uncomfortable, Roze walked back in with herbs. As she spotted her sister, the blank look on her face hardened and she got that annoyed glint in her eyes. _Strange how fast I noticed that. Normally I wouldn't pick up on it, except with Inuyasha..._ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"I see you've met my half-sister, Aria," she says as a way of introducing them. "Why are you here Aria? I told you to leave me alone."

Aria quickly answered, almost as if she was anxious to be away from Roze. "Sister, I came because I wanted to ask you something, but _him_ being here just answered my question." As she finished her statement she gave Sesshomaru a quick, nervous glance, then looked back at Roze before his stare could get to her any more.

"What does that mean?" Roze asks as she goes to find a pot to boil the herbs in. Aria follows her around the cabin as she looks for one, and answers her. By now Sesshomaru was having to slightly strain to hear her, but thankfully the walls weren't very thick at all...

"The villagers have been talking about a demon that entered the village for days now, and I wanted to ask you if you knew, but I guess you did. Why are you taking care of him?" _Hmpf, no wonder Roze told her to leave her alone. The whine in her voice is enough to make anyone go a bit crazy after only a few minutes. _Sesshomaru thought as he strained to listen.

"He's a demon like me, so why shouldn't I help him? I'm the one who brought him here." Roze seems to find the pot and fills it with water, then as Sesshomaru listened, he heard her making a fire so she could boil it.

"What? Why?" Aria asked, the whine more pronounced this time than it had been.

"He collapsed two miles outside the village, so now I'm taking care of him and tending to his wounds. Is that all you came for?" Roze asked annoyed.

"Well yeah…but…" Aria started.

Roze interrupted her before she could say anymore. "Aria, if that's all you came for then leave. Go play outside or something."

"But…"

"Leave." The annoyance in her tone stuck out like a sore thumb.

_She is __really__ annoyed now. I can easily hear it. Why is it that only now I can tell when earlier I couldn't? _Sesshomaru asked himself in thought.

"Sister? Why?"

"I said leave," Roze stated, this time more loudly and with a bit more anger.

"But sister…"

"Aria!" She shouted, making Sesshomaru's ears hurt for a second.

"Fine." Aria stated annoyingly and left, and from the sound of her footsteps stomping off Sesshomaru could tell that she did not like the idea of her sister being alone with him. When Aria was completely gone, Roze came back into the room with a cup of tea that seemed to still be boiling hot.

"She's a hanyou right?" Sesshomaru said as she sat down near him. She gave him a slightly curious look.

"Yeah… how did you know?" She asked.

"It's not that hard to figure out," Sesshomaru stated as she looked down at the cup.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked, briefly looking up at him with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah" Sesshomaru stated, not really wanting to elaborate on it. _Too many bad memories... _he thought to himself.

"How many?" Roze asked curiously.

_Why is she asking me all these questions?_ Sesshomaru asked himself in thought. "Why are you so interested in me?" Sesshomaru asked as he raised his eyebrow, and she had the grace to blush.

"Well, to be honest, you're the first full demon like me that I've seen in a long time and uh… I… uh…" she started stammering, almost as if a cat had her tongue.

To save her more embarrassment, Sesshomaru interrupted her not knowing why he decided to and told her. "The only family I have left is my sister and a half-brother that is a hanyou" he stated. 

Almost automatically she had a look of apology on her face. _Hmm, seems... actually sincere._ Sesshomaru thought.

"Oh…I'm sorry for…" she started.

"It's fine" Sesshomaru stated interrupting her, and then she smiled slightly at him again, her fangs showing.

"So, you also have a half-demon half-sibling?" She asked, annoying him the slightest bit.

"Didn't I just say that?" he stated. "I don't like repeating myself."

"I'm sorry…I was just trying to make conversation…I didn't mean to pry…sorry…" she seemed to start backing up, almost as if she needed to put distance between them...

"You apologize a lot, don't you?" he asked, and she momentarily stopped scooting backwards to answer him.

"I'm sorry… s… uh… " She blushed and held the cup out to him, almost like a peace offering. "Here, take this, it will help with the poison." As he took it from her outstretched hands, he made sure not to touch her fingers. _That is the last thing I need._ He gulped down the tea, and as it warmed him up he started to relax.

Do you still feel dizzy?" she asked, sensing that his head was still spinning.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru answered her.

"Maybe you should rest," she told him. "I'll stay by you for the night…uh… well, if you want me to…I mean, I won't if you don't want me to but…."

"Do what you want" he stated, and before she could help him into bed he made himself do it on his own. After he falls asleep, he looks the same way he did when she found him, except... instead of just having a blank face, he seemed to have an almost peaceful expression on his face. She sat down by him and fell asleep, not realizing that she fell over next to him from her sitting position...  
>Some time later she woke up and realized just how closely she was sleeping next to Sesshomaru. As she started to move away from him, the movement woke him up and he turned his head and looked over at her, seeming to still be a little dizzy...<p>

Deciding to check on her sister, Aria moved the animal skin flap that serves as a door and peeked inside, unnoticed for now, and listened in on their conversation.

"Are you feeling better?" Roze asked him.

"A little. Why are you so close to me?" He asked, and her sister blushed as if she had only just realized how close she was to him.

_I would bet __anything__ that she had planned on being that close to him from the start. Ohhhh, that makes me mad. _Aria thought to herself.

"Oh… uh… I'm sorry… I… uh…" Aria saw her start backing away from him, almost in a scrambling motion.

"You don't have to back away that much…. I just meant…. never mind." He turned his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Are the herbs helping?" Roze asked, and she sat up a little to get a better look at him.

Sesshomaru weakly replied, sounding weak. "Yeah."

"You're still feeling weak, aren't you?"

"Yeah" he answered, and closed his eyes.

"I'll go get some water for you," Roze said, and started to stand. As she was about to take a step, her foot caught in the blanket and she lost her balance, falling over on Sesshomaru. He caught her with his arm before she could hurt him with the fall, and as she felt the skin on his arm she realized how cold he was. Strangely though, instead of pushing her away like he normally would have, he just held her closer. Roze blushed at the close contact and started thinking, _This is weird. According to what I've gathered about him he normally wouldn't do this kind of thing. This doesn't mean that he's fallen in love with me... does it? _She then realized that he was drifting to sleep. _Is the poison still not out of his system? I can hear him breathing, so I guess that means he's ok…but this is still an awkward situation though._

All of a sudden she sensed someone watching them, so she looked around to see if anyone was there, but just as her eyes looked at the door, she saw the piece of cloth over the door moving as if someone had just been there. By now she was so nervous she started to quietly sing to calm down her nerves, but it was still loud enough to wake Sesshomaru up. She kept singing though, not realizing he was awake.

"You have a beautiful voice," he told. At the sound of his voice she jumped from surprise, but she quickly calmed back down as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, did my singing wake you up?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. _Wow. I could drown in those eyes. They're reminding me of liquid gold... _Roze thought to herself.

"Yes, but it's fine. Keep singing," he told. As she continued singing, she watched Sesshomaru drift off to sleep, his arm still wrapped around her, holding her in place...

Two weeks have passed since that day, and durng that time they had fallen in love and slept like that night ever since then.

Aria peeks in every chance she gets, and when she realizes that they have fallen in love, she stops coming around as much as she had been because the sight of them together makes her feel sick to her stomach. Every once in a while though, Sesshomaru gets another dizzy spell, but he decides that it's better not to tell Roze.

A couple weeks after Sesshomaru met Roze, they managed to wake up before dawn so they could go watch the day unfold. Sesshomaru turned on to his side and looked at her, smiling slightly at her bed hair and disheveled appearance. She sat up and yawned, then covered her mouth as she stretched one of her arms over her head. She looked down at him and smiled, then tucked a strand of hair behind one of his ears.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered but as he started to sit up, his head started to throb in pain. He slightly shook his head to make it go away, but it persists.

"The herbs should be helping…" she said, noticing him shake his head.

"They have been… ohhhhh." He started. The pain in his head just increased almost ten times what it had been, and he bent his head toward his knees and held it, hoping the pain would go away.

"Are you okay?" Roze asked, looking at him with concern on her face. Sesshomaru didn't answer her and just keep holding his head in pain as he started getting dizzy again, but he tried not to let Roze know that. "Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" she asks. "Please, answer me! I'm going to go get some more herbs. Please be okay until I can get back."

As he watched her leave the cottage, black spots start appeared before his eyes, and as they grew bigger and more numerous, he quickly lost consciousness and blacked out…

By the time she got back to the cottage, she saw Sesshomaru standing outside, seemingly fine and no longer in any pain. She smiled gratefully at the sight of him.

"Sesshomaru! You're okay!" She exclaimed as she get closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better," he said with a smile.

"Ohh! I'm so glad! For a minute there you had me really worried," she told him, as she took his arm in hers and they walked in to the woods together, something they'd done a few times together the past week or so while she gathered herbs.

Aria had started walking up to the cottage, but stopped when she saw Roze and Sesshomaru walking away from the cottage together, and something made her want to follow and them. After a while she was her sister turn to the side and sit on her hands and knees as she reached down to get some different herbs. While she's busy getting exactly the right plants, out of nowhere Aria sees Sesshomaru quickly move toward Roze and strike her with his poison claws on the shoulder. Roze falls over in pain, clutching her shoulder, and as the shock of his attack wears away she slowly turns her head and looks up at him with a horrified look on her face.

"Sesshomaru…why…"

"Did you honestly think that I could ever love someone like you?" he interrupted her.

"But…you said…you told me you loved me…" she said, the words coming out as a hoarse whisper.

"I lied. Don't you get it? I was using you until I was better, and now that I am, I've got better things to do than deal with you." He disappeared into the trees, and when she was sure he was gone she run over to her sister with a worried look on my face.

"Sister!" She exclaimed and looked at her shoulder and noticed the four claw wounds now marring it.

"Aria…I need to get back to the cottage… I…"

"Sister, why did he do that?" She asked as Roze looked up at her from the ground. Tears start to collect at the corners of Aria's eyes as Roze looked at her, and she had to strengthen her resolve as she looked back at her. 

"I... I don't know. I th-th-thought he loved me. Aria, I have to tell you something…" she grabbed her shoulder and winced from the pain. "… I'm…"

"Don't talk right now, just let me help you," Aria said as she helped Roze up in to a standing position.

"Fine, but if you're going to help me you have to know this," she said as Aria propped her up and started walking with her.

"Know what?" She asked impatiently as they started walking off in the direction of the cottage...  
>-<p>

Sesshomaru suddenly opened his eyes and sat up from the bed. He shook his head to help dispel the black spots in front of his eyes, and rubbed his face. After a few minutes Roze walked back in to the cottage with her hand on her shoulder, and he saw Aria trailing close behind her. "There you are," Sesshomaru stated. "I was starting to get worried about you." He told her as he rubbed his forehead to help get rid of the lingering pain and thought to himself, _How long was I unconscious?_

"Don't play around with me!" Roze yelled at him. "Do you love me or not?" She asked angrily. Sesshomaru looked up at her with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Why are you asking me? I've already told you that I do!" Sesshomaru stated back at her as she just looked back at him.

"Then why did you just try to kill me?" she whispered as she looked toward the floor. 

"What are you talking about… " As he's asking his question, she slowly turns around and shows him her shoulder. He sees the marks of his poison claws and thinks to himself, _When did I do that? Did I... did I really do that? How?_ As she turns and looks at him, he knew she could see the shocked look on his face. "Roze, if I did that, then I was delusional from the poison or something. I… I would never hurt you intentionally…. I love you…"

"Stop saying that! It can't be true!" She said as tears start to spill down her face. She suddenly gasps from a pulse of pain and falls to her knees, clutching her shoulder so hard her claws start digging in to it.

"Roze!" Sesshomaru exclaimed as he scrambled up out of the bed and ran over to her to try and help her up, but when he came within a few feet of her she made what sounds like a hissing noise and bared her nails that had suddenly lengthened into long sharp claws, and acted as if she'd claw him if he get any closer.

"Don't touch me, you traitor!" she shouted at him as he backed away a little from her.

"Roze, I told you, I didn't mean to…"

"Leave me! Just leave!" she shouted at him, and he felt his heart, slowly start to break.

"Roze…"

"Just leave and don't ever come back!" Aria interrupted as she knelt near her sister and helped her up.

Sesshomaru briefly glanced at her and turned his attention back to Roze, directing his sentence to her. "I'll leave, if that's what you really want me to do… but Roze, please know that I will always love you…"

"Just leave!" she screamed as she started crying.

Sesshomaru left the cabin and didn't look back as he headed into the nearby woods, where he found Jaken looking for him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I finally found you! Are you okay? I've been looking everywhere for you. I noticed you were hurt and then…"

"Jaken!" he interrupted him, stopping his rambling in its tracks.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Be quiet!" Sesshomaru stated as they start walking again. As he walked off, Sesshomaru started to wonder about what happened to Roze. As he stared stonely ahead, he mentally vowed then and there to never let himself love anyone ever again, even at the risk of pushing them away...

**I hope you liked reading this!** **:D Please R&R so I can know if you like this or not. This story is on my co-author's account as well only it's in script format. We decided we needed to change it so I've revised it to story format. Although it'll take me and my co-author a while to update with more chapters. Sorry for the delay! The more reviews I get the more it'll make me want to update it.**


	2. Mara

**CHAPTER 2: MARA**

It had been three years since Roze met Sesshomaru, and as usual there was absolutely nothing to do in the tiny village, or so Aria thought. She sighed and stood up from her post on the top of the tallest building in the village, which would be a second story inn, and started walking around the village, as if she were unofficially patrolling of it. Ever since Sesshomaru came and went, the villagers had been a bit spooked about any demons other than Roze and Aria coming to it. As Aria neared the opposite side of the village, she heard a sudden rustle of some type of robes and quickly turned in the direction. Seeing nothing, she kept walking, this time with her ears set to hear any strange or unusual noises. She didn't have to wait much longer before a demon in a white baboon suite dropped down to the ground in front of her. She took out her sword and assumed a battle stance, waiting for him to attack her. Instead of arming himself though, he just stood there, looking at her. What caught Aria off guard though was what he said to her.

"You are Aria, the hanyou sister of Roze. Am I right?"

"Half-sister actually. How do you know that? Who are you?" Aria demanded as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am Naraku," he answered, and made a sweeping motion of his arm, almost as if he did this kind of thing daily...

"Naraku?" She asked to make sure that's what he said.

"Yes. I am your sister's…"

She interrupted him before he could go into any details She'd rather not hear.

"Okay whatever. I don't really care what you are to my sister, but why did you just show up all of a sudden?"

"I came to explain the... incident that happened three years ago," he stated, and as he said it, Aria's hair stood on end. She knew that whatever he was going to say next was not going to be good.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered, and swallowed a bit nervously. _This guy's presence just gives me the creeps._ She thought to herself.

"The truth about what happened between Roze and Sesshomaru." He stated.

"How do you know about that?" Aria asked him.

Naraku started explaining exactly what happened three years ago as if you knew everything about the two of them.

"You mean you inflicted that wound on my sister?" Aria exclaimed.

"Yes. For two simple purposes…" Naraku started.

"And what was that? Why did you have to do that?"

"So that Sesshomaru wouldn't have anyone to avenge him after I kill him, that would be too much trouble and…"

"You almost killed my sister for that reason! I can't believe you!" Aria snapped as she interrupted him again.

"Since I am your sister's…."

"I don't care what you are to my sister! Even if you were her best friend, you certainly hate her now! Why did you tell me this anyway?" Aria interrupted him a third time.

"I was hoping you would give me some information if I told you the truth about it." Naraku answered her as if being interrupted didn't bother him.

"What information might that be?" Aria asked haughtily.

"Did Roze and Sesshomaru have a child?" he asked her.

Aria narrowed her eyes at him. _If I say yes he'll go kill everyone. I have to keep that a secret for their sake_. She quickly thought to herself. "No, they didn't get to because of you!" She snapped at him.

"Are you sure? You looked surprised at my question." He taunted her.

"Of course I was! How could they have done anything? They were only with each other for a couple of days!"

"I see. Thank you. I will leave you then." Naraku stated and suddenly disappeared.

Aria ran into the cottage and saw Roze is sitting in the room with a little girl about two years old. "Roze!" she exclaimed a little out of breath as she entered the room.

"What is it?" Roze asked.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Aria asked her as calmly as she could.

Roze got up and they walked outside. Aria explained to her about Naraku and what he had told her. All of a sudden Roze holds her chest in pain and falls to her knees.

"Sister, are you okay?" Aria asked with concern.

"I haven't been okay since that day two years ago." Roze answered.

"But we cured you didn't we?" Aria asked.

"I've always thought about it…I'm lucky that…I lived this long…" Roze hesitated.

"It wasn't Sesshomaru that said that to you!" Aria exclaimed.

"Either way I love him and he shouldn't have left… that was the biggest mistake of my life…" she trailed at the end.

"Sister, please don't die on me!" Aria exclaimed.

"I can't keep living like this…I'm dying…I've been dying since that day…"

"But you can't die, you're not even hurt anymore!"

"Aria! Shut up and listen to me! …I am hurt I've had a broken heart since that day and I have one thing I wish for you to do for me…" Roze told her.

"What's that?" Aria asked ready to do anything for her sister.

"Take Mara…to…Sesshomaru." She told Aria hesitantly.

"What?" Aria questioned.

"If I die then I want her to live with Sesshomaru." Roze answered.

"Sister, I thought you hated him." Aria opposed her.

"The truth is…Sesshomaru shouldn't have left…he was telling the truth he really did love me…and I love him…when you find him please tell him that for me…also she needs to live with him since I don't know his capabilities or much about him he would be the only one…that could…" she started hesitantly and broke off at the end wincing in pain.

"Sister! Please you can't die! I won't let you die of a broken heart!"

"Go find Sesshomaru… take Mara to him…and tell Mara that I died…" Roze answered between gasps of breath as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"What?" Aria exclaimed in surprise.

"I said go!" Roze snapped back at her.

"Why do you want me to tell Mara that?" Aria asked.

"It will be the only way she'll go with you." Roze answered her and dragged herself into the forest and out of sight.

"Please stay alive." Aria stated as if it were a prayer. She walked back into the cottage and saw the little girl sitting in the same place she was when Roze was there. "Mara?" she addressed her.

"Yes, Auntie Ria?" the little girl answered.

"Do you want to see your daddy?" Aria asked her trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Is mommy coming?" Mara asked.

"No. You have to go see daddy by yourself." Aria answered.

"But what about mommy?"

"There's no easy way to say this Mara…" Aria started as she started to cry. "Mommy died."

"No!" Mara exclaimed and immediately started to cry.

"She told me before she died to take you to see your daddy." Aria told her gently as she tried to calm her.

"Otay." Mara sniffled trying to be a big girl and stop crying.

Aria took Mara's hand and lead her outside. They walk a little ways until Aria picks her up and they leave the village to find Sesshomaru. After two weeks of searching Aria was starting to think she'd never see Sesshomaru and quite frankly she really didn't want to in the first place.

"Auntie Ria, how long is it going to take to find daddy?" Mara asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I don't know Mara." Aria answered her again as she'd done so many times before in the last two weeks. "We'll find him when we find him." Aria answered as she continued looking. Finally she spotted him in the distance. She stopped for a second and glanced at Mara. _Well I finally found him. I wonder how he's going to react to this. _Aria thought to herself as she stared at him in the distance. "Mara, stay here for a minute. You can me follow in a couple minutes okay?" she asked as she put her down by a tree.

"Otay." Mara answered.

Aria started walking toward him. Sesshomaru noticed and turned realizing who it was immediately. "Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Aria. Why are you here?" he questioned.

"My sister sent me." Aria answered.

"That's hard to believe. She's dead isn't she?" Sesshomaru stated emotionlessly.

"Well yes…but…she told me to find you before she died." Aria answered as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked her annoyed.

"She managed to live along time after that incident." Aria stated.

"Answer my question why did she send you?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"First of all she told me to tell you that she made a mistake telling you to leave, and that she did love you." Aria told him deciding that would be best to tell him first to see his reaction.

"Interesting. Anything else?" Sesshomaru asked her somewhat less than amused.

"Also before she died she had a…" Aria started to say before Mara appeared next to her.

"Auntie Ria…" Mara started.

"Aunt Aria?" Sesshomaru questioned now somewhat interested.

"Sesshomaru, meet your daughter Mara. Mara, this is your daddy." Aria introduced them. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he stared at the little girl in shock. "My sister told me to find you because she wants Mara to live with you." Sesshomaru was speechless still staring at the little girl. "Are you going to take her or not?" Aria asked after a minute with no answer from him. He continues staring acting as if he's ignoring her. "It was my sister's dying wish that _you_ take care of her! Are you just going to deny her as your child? She's wanted to meet you ever since she started talking!" Aria finally exclaimed after no answer.

"I will take her then." Sesshomaru stated blankly.

Aria bent down to Mara's height. "Mara, since mommy is gone you're going to stay with daddy now okay?" she told her.

"Will I still get to see you Auntie?" Mara asked her.

"I don't know Mara…" Aria answered her. _I really don't feel comfortable leaving you with him in the first place but I will only because it was Roze's last wish. _Aria quickly thought to herself.

"Then I don't want to…" Mara stated.

"Mara… it was mommy's dying wish that you be with your daddy…don't you want mommy's last wish to come true?" Aria asked her gently.

"I guess." Mara answered hesitantly.

"I'll see you when I can, okay?" she asked her.

"Otay." Mara answered solemnly.

"You will take care of her right?" Aria asked Sesshomaru as she stood up after hugging Mara.

"Of course. If she really is mine then I have a reason to take care of her." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh she's yours alright!" Aria answered him almost sarcastically.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sesshomaru snapped back.

"First of all she looks exactly like you except for her eyes. Secondly she even acts like you!" Aria exclaimed at him.

"You want to repeat that?" Sesshomaru snarled baring his poison claws at her.

"You wouldn't kill me in front of Mara would you?" Aria asked him challengingly. Sesshomaru stopped snarling and put his arm down not baring his claws anymore as he looked at Mara who was now shaking in fear.

"Do you really want to kill Auntie Ria?" Mara asked her lip trembling with fear as moisture started to collect in the corners of her eyes.

"No, Mara, he wouldn't really kill me, he's just gets a little hotheaded sometimes. I'm going to leave you in daddy's care now alright?" Aria answered before Sesshomaru could say anything. She quickly hugged Mara one last time and disappeared leaving her with Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, who's the girl?" Rin asked him as she and Jaken walked up behind him.

"This is my daughter." Sesshomaru answered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you never told me…"

"Jaken! Don't ask questions." Sesshomaru told him.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken answered.

"What's her name Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked him.

"Ask her yourself." Sesshomaru answered.

"My name is Rin, what's yours?" Rin asked politely.

"Mara. Are you my sisar?" Mara asked.

"No she's not." Sesshomaru answered Mara.

"She isn't? Who is she?" Mara asked.

"She just follows me around." He answered.

"And him?" Mara questioned as she pointed at Jaken.

"He follows me around too." Sesshomaru answered.

"I play." Mara stated after a little while and started to run off.

"Mara." Sesshomaru stated as he appeared in front of her.

"Yes daddy?"

"If you're going to live with me you will have rules to follow."

"Rules? What kind?"

"Don't run off too far. If you do want to explore make sure I know about it and that Jaken goes with you…" he started explaining. This was going to be hard to raise a child. Sesshomaru hadn't even thought this would happen to him.

"Otay daddy."

"Mara, one more thing, if I leave for a few days don't get too worried and when I'm gone listen to Jaken." Sesshomaru added.

"Otay daddy. Can I play now?" she asked him. Sesshomaru nods slightly. Mara starts exploring. After an hour or so she wanders out of Sesshomaru's sight.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru suddenly called.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Where's Mara?" he askd.

"Uh…I don't know Lord Sesshomaru…"

"Find her and bring her back." Sesshomaru ordered him.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken answered and quickly ran off to find Mara. After a while Jaken comes back into the clearing with Mara.

"I told you not to wander off." Sesshomaru scolded slightly.

"I play." Mara stated happily.

"I know. Listen to me. If you wander off, always make sure that me or Jaken is in your sight." Sesshomaru told her. How many times was he going to have to repeat that? He hated repeating himself.

"Otay daddy." Mara answered as she started pestering Jaken with Rin joining in the fun. After a while Mara runs off again and Jaken has to find her yet again. Sesshomaru again repeats himself telling not to run off and this time explaining about the creatures that would kill her. Although she still runs off and has to be brought back by Jaken just about every day.

**A/N: So there is chapter two. I decided to put up two chapters first. Please push the button and leave me a nice review. More chapters are coming soon. I'll revise it as quickly as I can. ^_^**


End file.
